Stormy With A Side of Lobster
by Iscanox
Summary: Eun had spent most of her time by herself, and she was content until a stranger crashed into her home and changed her life entirely. Suddenly she was looking after kids and... creating an army? It didn't exactly help that the seafood in her company was growing more and more attractive as time went on, nor did it help he kept coming onto her. RyoumaxOC [Drabble-series]
1. Ichi

" _My greatest regret has always been how I failed to erase your loneliness."_

* * *

She loved cherry trees, and she loved her hair because it held the same color as them. Her mother used to tell her stories, of how the trees seemed to glow and how the petals would scatter in the wind, like a rain of stars, her mother said.

It was just too sad, however, that no cherry trees would grow in her garden.

She had tried, several times, traveling to distant towns to buy seeds for the trees she longed to see, but none would grow in the earth of her home. Perhaps it was bad luck, perhaps there was a curse on the land, she didn't know.

What she did know, however, was that she simply couldn't nurture the beautiful trees she wished for.

She stopped trying eventually, because she was tired of hoping and not achieving anything.

Until one day the trees sprouted, and an unconscious human crashed through her roof.

Eun lost her composure for the first time in years.

* * *

 _I'm actually pretty hyped to start this thing! Not sure how long this'll be, nor if it'll actually deal with either of the three paths, but we'll see! Starts before the game, at any rate, and_ _ **hopefully**_ _you'll enjoy Eun as much as I do! C: Till next time~_

 _~Iscanox_


	2. Ni

" _Humans come in many varieties. Some are dangerous, some are unkind… but certain humans are very special. You'll understand when you meet them, Eun."_

* * *

Eun contemplated how troublesome it would be to push him off the nearby cliff. While she didn't lack physical strength per se, she could tell the man before her was strong even while wounded as he was, and so dragging him out of her home and to the cliff would be rather tiring.

Deciding it to not be worth the effort, she let out a deep sigh instead, sending the man a displeased look. He had the gall to ask for her help when _he_ was the one who tumbled through _her_ roof and completely crushed her dinner table? There had been food on that table too!

"You burst through my roof and ask me to help you? I owe you nothing but a fist to the groin, you blasted nut!" she found herself exclaiming in irritation when the man didn't relent in his quest for assistance. But, she supposed, she hardly looked like she could make true of those words, and so the man let out a boisterous laugh rather than cower in fear, a pleased grin on his lips.

"Never been called a 'blasted nut' before. I'll have to remember that one," he muttered with a shake of his head.

"Wha-?!" A bewildered look took over Eun's features and she found herself speechless.

 _So much for claiming I could be threatening, mother…_

The man seemed to calm down and let out a grunt, hands landing on his side. The location of his wound, Eun presumed, and if the metallic smell was anything to go by it was bleeding. Wonderful, he'd not only planted his rear in her dinner, now he was getting blood on her carpet too.

When she minutes later made sure to tighten the bandages just a _little_ too tight – she couldn't let the man get away with ruining her evening after all – she told herself it was merely to ensure her carpet stayed clean.

She had no reason to help a wayward human after all.

 _Because why help those that robbed her of her mother?_


	3. San

" _I want you to have this, okay? Keep it with you always, it'll protect you, do you understand Eun?"_

* * *

Four days passed and the man still hadn't left. It made her frustrated, having to home a human who spent most of his time simply annoying her with far too inquisitive questions and loud laughs.

He did help her fix her roof, however, even though she'd grown used to starlight at night, so she supposed he had one decent bone in his body at least.

Well, until his sad attempt to 'weed her garden' turned into 'brutally murder all the plants'.

She put him in timeout then, something he didn't appreciate one bit. He did bring something of import to her knowledge, though. At first she thought he was lying, but when he'd told her two tiny sprouts were growing in the midst of all her flowers and she checked to see if it was true, it turned out he'd been honest.

On one hand, it unnerved her, because her cherry trees hadn't grown an inch in years, and yet now two of them had sprouted?

But then, she was also elated because she had a chance to finally see the famed blossoms she longed for.

Eun hoped the human would be gone by then, because really, she was reaching her breaking point.

"Do _not_ touch that, you insufferable dastard!"

"… But-"

"NO."

"… Yes ma'am."

Perhaps there was hope for her yet.


	4. Yon

" _I truly love your hair, Eun. It is nothing to be ashamed of, you know."_

* * *

"Tell me, have you ever left the mountain, to journey throughout the world?"

Eun took a moment to ponder her answer. It wasn't often the man was serious like this. More often than not he acted a fool, laughing and joking with seemingly no purpose. But Eun could tell there was something beneath it all, a great pain he was trying to ignore. Trying to run away from, perhaps?

Letting out a sigh, she leaned back onto her arms, gazing at the starlit sky.

"I've travelled the world before, to get those seeds among other things, and I found nothing worth staying for. Humans are selfish, driven by greed for gold and power. Why would I want to live in a world like that?"

He remained silent as she shook her head with a bitter chuckle.

"No thank you, I much prefer staying here on my mountain where people dare not go."

"… Doesn't it get lonely?"

He sounded sad, a fact that baffled her, because really, what reason did he have to feel anything for her sake?

"I'm used to being alone," she mumbled after a moment, finding her voice once more. She wasn't very comfortable with where the discussion was going, she decided then.

"But you're still lonely, aren't you?"

She figured it didn't matter.

"Is there a reason for this inquiry, or are you just trying to anger me as usual?" she decided to ask, silently feeling rather pleased once the man gained an embarrassed look on his face.

"O-of course there's a reason!"

"And that reason is?"

"… I forgot."

She sighed.

"As forgetful as you are unintelligent."

"Hey!"

 _He's lying…_


	5. Go

" _We become stars in death, Eun. Wonderful shining stars in the sky, so should you ever feel lonely, know that your ancestors are all watching over you."_

* * *

"… The stars are spirits," Eun mumbled one morning, ignoring the way the man seemed to tense. It confirmed what she suspected, that his reason for refusing to leave was tied to a death.

She sighed, shaking her head.

Perhaps he would leave soon.

* * *

"Do you have a family?" she asked him the next day. While the man still seemed tense at the subject, a smile tugged at his lips and he let out a breathy chuckle.

"Four wonderful children…"

Eun huffed then, crossing her arms. He was annoying _and_ irresponsible?

"So why are you here?"

"… What do you mean?"

She lost her composure again, soon finding herself tugging angrily at the man's collar, her lips drawn back in a snarl.

"If you have four _wonderful_ children waiting for you back home, why the hell are you still here?!"

Perhaps she was taking out far more frustration on him than necessary, but she couldn't quite bring herself to care. He had four kids who were no doubt worries sick about him, and he instead chose to run away? It infuriated her, and so perhaps she wasn't entirely reasonable when she punched him in the face, but really, he'd been asking for it.

"You were wounded when you came here. You'd been fighting. You'd been _fighting_ and you think it's alright to just stay here when these kids of yours are probably wondering if you're even alive?!"

Her breaths came out in huffs and she found herself only angrier that he'd managed to make her this upset. The man in question was nursing his cheek with a hand, his eyes wide in surprise and mouth slightly open in shock.

And much like he always did, he surprised her instead of acting like she expected him to, letting out another boisterous laugh before grinning.

"I think I needed that, little lady, so thanks, even if you could've held back a little…"

"… Whatever, you masochistic lobster."

"L-lobster?!"

Ah, she truly couldn't wait for him to leave.


	6. Roku

" _Honest humans can sometimes be hard to find, but those that are… they're worth fighting for."_

* * *

"My wife passed away. My youngest… they're not old enough to truly understand it. In fact, they probably won't even remember her… but my eldest… he was heartbroken. I don't know how to ease his grief and so… I ran away like a coward. But… my apologies, I'm certain you don't want to listen to me ramble-"

"You couldn't _ease his grief_ and so you ran away? You must have lived a happy life if you think grief grows easy so soon. It can take years before wounds heal, as a warrior you must know this, so why is it you tough guys seem to think wounds of the heart are any different?"

"Ah… Perhaps you have a point. I too grieve for her… but it isn't fair of me to expect my children to accept it as I have, I suppose…"

"… Stop sounding so pathetic, honestly… Is there truly shame in admitting you're flawed? Every human, without a doubt, is flawed at their core. You have weaknesses, as all do, but you also have strengths, don't you? Yet humans so easily forget that… tch."

"Hahaha… for all your talk of not liking us humans, you certainly know a lot about us. Know thine enemy, is it?"

"Naturally."

"Say, about what you said, how all humans are flawed… What about yourself, if you don't mind me asking?"

"… I've never been able to embody my name. That's my greatest flaw, and the only you'll ever even hear of."

"Speaking of your name-"

"I'll punch you again, you know."

"… I am the great Sumeragi, myself! See, now you know my name, so there's no need to be shy- okay, let's calm down, shall we? It was just a joke, put your fists down, don't-!"

* * *

 _Ahahah… so his identity is officially revealed at last… though some of you already suspected as much~ I'm taking sooo many liberties with his personality and stuff, so bear with me? And there will be actual Ryouma-centric chapters in the future, so don't worry! So the timeline has gotten some light shed on it, and I've dropped some hints about Eun and stuff! Let me know your thoughts and theories, I'm curious to hear them! C:_

 _I'll be posting another 5 chapters today and from tomorrow onwards there'll be one chapter a day. I'll also be changing the cover image to one of Eun so everyone gets to see what she looks like! C:_

 _(This update is technically early, but I want to get a good night's sleep tonight, getting up early tomorrow and stuff!)_

 _~Iscanox_


	7. Nana

" _Now, now… Don't look so glum, Eun. A smile is far more fitting for your face."_

* * *

"I've decided to return home. Your hospitality has been wonderful, but it's time I… acted the responsible adult I'm supposed to be. You helped me realize that," Sumeragi spoke one day, and while Eun was happy to see him go, finally regaining some peace, part of her did feel a little sad.

She'd gotten used to the annoying man, for what it was worth, not that she'd ever admit it.

"Perhaps I'll visit again sometime," he mumbled with a chuckle upon seeing the disgruntled expression on her face.

"Please don't."

Shaking his head, he let out a sigh. "You've been kind to me, despite your ah… aversion to humans. Should you ever happen to find your way in the Hoshido capital, you're welcome to visit."

She had no plans of such a thing, but with a small sigh she nodded to placate the man. Sumeragi seemed to light up at that and sent her a grin before he finally raised his hand to wave goodbye and began his trek home.

As for Eun, she returned to her garden to stare at the increasing amount of sprouted cherry trees.

They'd take years to grow yet, but she couldn't deny that she was just a little grateful to Sumeragi for seemingly bringing about a miracle.

But, again, she wasn't going to tell the man that.


	8. Hachi

" _You'll see, Eun. There are some people out there that you simply can't say no to…"_

* * *

Eun twitched, staring at the miniature Sumeragi, trying her best not to snap. His eyes were practically sparkling and his face was set in a look of… admiration? Fascination? Whatever it was, she wanted to cringe.

"Father informs me you saved his life, and so I would like to personally extend my thanks to you," the mini-Ragi spoke with haste, bowing until his forehead touched the ground. Eun twitched again.

"Okay, one, stop speaking like you're ancient. Two, you're welcome, even if your father wasn't actually fatally wounded or anything…" she muttered in response, actually cringing when the kid's smile only grew brighter. As for Sumeragi, he merely stood back and stared at them with a rather smug look. Well, it could've been a happy look for all she knew, but it looked smug to her.

"Yes ma'am!"

Resisting the urge to groan, Eun settled for shaking her head.

"Don't refer to me as ma'am. It makes me sound old."

"Yes, miss!"

"And don't touch your forehead to the floor like that when bowing either. It leaves your neck exposed which is dangerous."

"Yes, miss!"

"… Tell your father to stop smirking like that."

"Father! Your smirking is bothering miss, please stop!"

"Wha-?! Trying to turn my son against me, are you?!"

Eun smirked, a mischievous feeling growing stronger in her gut. Time to get back at the lobster, she figured.

"He certainly stopped. Well done little shrimp."

And boy, did the shrimp glow at that.

Sumeragi let out a groan, rather, wondering if his family was now doomed to be referred to as seafood forever.

And if he'd quite possibly doomed himself by introducing his eldest to the grumpy loner of the mountain.

When Eun let out a cackle worthy of a mad king, Sumeragi concluded that yes, he was definitely screwed.

"What's your name, shrimp?"

"Ah, my name is Ryouma, miss!"

"Well then, Ryo-shrimp, call me Eien-sama from now on, yes?"

"Yes, Eien-sama!"

Perhaps there was some good things about humans after all, she figured.

* * *

 _The reason Eun 'introduced' herself as Eien, is both a pun of sorts (to those that figured it out, cookies for you! Though the cover might be a big giveaway haha c': ) and because she obviously isn't going to let Sumeragi or any of his family know her real name. She doesn't trust him_ _ **that**_ _much yet. Eien more or less means eternity or eternal._


	9. Kyu

" _Eun… what are you doing? Is that..? Oh goodness, you really are his daughter…"_

* * *

Eien-sama was frowning, Ryouma noted, and so in turn his own lips tugged downwards. Perhaps it was a sore subject for her, that is, his father's inquiries about her food habits. Personally, Ryouma too thought it strange to eat rice with butter on it every day, and every meal, but he was sure there was a good reason for it.

Perhaps it was particularly nutritious, or maybe she simply didn't know how to cook anything else. Regardless, he didn't like the tense silence very much, but just before he was able to break it, she spoke.

"You're free to eat grass and dirt if this displeases you. I first and foremost cater to my own needs and wants, and so-"

"You can't cook anything else, can you?"

Ryouma paled just as quick as her face grew red. His father truly didn't fear anything, clearly.

"I hope you enjoy the outdoors, lobster."

Ryouma could only manage a small encouraging smile that night as his father was locked outside in the pouring rain.

He couldn't help but think his father sort of had it coming.


	10. Jyu

" _Doesn't it get boring?"_

 _Of course not._

" _Don't you want something different for a change?"_

 _Not really._

"… _You're weird."_

 _I know._

* * *

Eun found that while Sumeragi's presence still annoyed her greatly, the addition of his shrimp of a son made it slightly more bearable. Ryouma was, for a lack of a better word, fairly devoted to her despite not knowing her well. Apparently her 'saving' Sumeragi made her the epitome of good in his books and as such he didn't hesitate to listen to her.

That… was a good thing for her, because it meant she could mess with Sumeragi without much trouble, but it could also be a bad thing, because what if she'd actually been out to hurt either of them? Of course, trying to explain to a, and she was guessing here, ten-or-so year old why he shouldn't give his loyalty to every person that helped his father at some point was… surprisingly difficult.

Ryouma listened, certainly, but he didn't seem to quite grasp what she was trying to tell him. He was young, so she had expected him to be a tad naïve, but still, it made her want to slam his father's face into a wall.

Well, she could easily slam her own head into a wall, but that'd be less fun to watch, she figured.

"Look, shrimp, it's fine to be grateful, really, but if an enemy of your father happened to not kill him one day in battle, would you pledge your loyalty to them too? I wager you wouldn't, and so why is that? Because they're a known enemy, right? So why are you so quick to pledge your loyalty to an unknown element? What if I was actually a terrible dragon that liked to eat little shrimps, and I helped your father purely so I could eat you?"

People tasted gross, so obviously she wouldn't, but her words finally seemed to get through to him as he paled.

"I… didn't think about that. My father trusts you and so I…" he trailed off uncertainly, and Eun shook her head with a sigh.

"He's got a horrible judge of character, make sure you remember that. All of that aside though, I'm not going to eat you, so relax."

Ryouma seemed to perk up at that.

"Of course you aren't! People don't eat people, and dragons don't exist anymore!"

She blinked at that. They didn't?

It was certainly news to her, and by the way Sumeragi had buried his face in his hands, it was clearly news to him too.

"Whatever you say shrimp… Whatever you say."


	11. Jyu-Ichi

"… _This isn't healthy, Eun. You need to stop before you wear yourself out completely."_

* * *

Watching his younger siblings toddle around the garden, having returned to Hoshido's capital once again, Ryouma found himself entertaining a curious thought. While he'd seen plenty of people with skin the same shade as hers, there was something quite different to one particular part of her that he couldn't make sense of.

To begin with, there were those strange moles beneath her left eye. It wasn't just one or two, there were eight. And they looked far too patterned to be natural. Then there were her bright, almost glowing eyes. He could let those go as simply being unique though.

Her hair was nice, he thought, and its color reminded him of the trees in their garden. When he told his father such during their trip home, he'd laughed and agreed.

But the biggest issue in his mind was the fact that he'd never seen anyone with pointy ears like that before.

Perhaps his father would know the mystery behind it?

* * *

 _So, I'm taking liberties with the ages of everyone. They have no set ages from what I know, so here's the ones I've picked for them:_

 _Ryouma: 10_

 _Hinoka: 6_

 _Takumi: 2_

 _Sakura: 1_

 _And, for reference, Kamui/Corrin will be at about four during the kidnapping incident._

 _This will put them around 26/22/20/18/17 when we reach the start of the actual game. I'll keep you all updated on their ages when timeskips and the like happen._

 _That aside, there's been some guesses on Eun's non-humany race, and while it'll be revealed eventually in the actual series, well, I can confirm that the guesses have been pretty much spot on... XD Look forward to the epic reveal still, though!_

 _~Iscanox_


	12. Jyu-Ni

" _He'll come back eventually, I'm sure of it, so don't worry, okay?"_

* * *

Eun found herself humming a melody she remembered but couldn't quite place, tending to the various herbs she'd planted in her little garden, occasionally glancing towards the tiny sprouts she found herself amazed by.

Part of her worried though, as her garden was technically an indoor one, and while the roof was far above, there was the risk of the trees growing too tall, wasn't there?

She could get rid of the earthy roof, certainly, but it'd be a long and difficult process with plenty of risks. Living below ground had advantages, but whenever she wanted to branch out there was always the chance of the earth collapsing onto her.

 _And then there's the fact that if I opened up the roof here, people would no doubt find my home much easier…_

She'd wait, because really, there wasn't any rush, was there?

It wasn't as if she'd be running out of time anytime soon after all.

* * *

 _Pardon for the lack of an update yesterday! I was busy and by the time I remembered about it Sweden's Melodifestival (where we pick out what song that gets to Eurovision Song Contest) started and I watched it. I, and most of Sweden apparently (?) was not happy with the winner, but he was popular with the international jury. My favorite came in second though! Anyway, here you all go!_

 _~Iscanox_


	13. Jyu-San

" _Ever the klutz, huh? I guess it's not your fault though…"_

* * *

His father could be quite cunning, Ryouma realized, when one morning he stated that Eien-sama had by some miracle agreed to visit. From the few days he'd spent with the easily irritable woman he'd learned she wasn't too fond of humans – perhaps she had an easier time dealing with him and his father when she referred to them as seafood? – and that she most definitely wouldn't visit without a good reason.

When she did arrive though, his father wasted no time practically throwing Ryouma's siblings at the woman, and while she looked rather uncomfortable with the way Takumi was pulling on her ear and Sakura chewing on her hair, Eien-sama really didn't irritated though. In fact, if anything, she seemed rather calm, holding a conversation with Hinoka with little trouble despite the toddlers in her lap.

So she liked children then? She _did_ treat him considerably better than his father when they'd visited, and there was the fact that she went out of her way to teach him things too. Not that he wanted to be considered a child, but…

"Ow, ow ow ow ow OW! My ears do _not_ come off! What has that lobster been teaching you?!"

Ryouma found himself smiling.

He also found himself elbowing his father in the side because really, laughing at Eien-sama would lead to nothing but trouble.


	14. Jyu-Yon

"… _Sometimes I wonder if it's really protecting me… or if it's just a reminder that I'm different."_

* * *

"What's the real reason you dragged me here, Sumeragi?" Eun questioned the man, her tone lower than usual to indicate she wasn't going to accept his usual half-true answers. It was obvious he wanted more than for her to simply babysit his children – he hardly needed her help considering he was _royalty_ and could easily hire someone – and it made her wonder if he was attempting to manipulate her. She'd outlive him by far, and having a guard dog for his family that wouldn't die of old age anytime soon would certainly be useful, wouldn't it?

The bitter turn her thoughts had taken seemed to show on her face, because Sumeragi suddenly looked appalled before protesting.

"I am not attempting to use you, if that's what you're implying!"

Eun let out a disbelieving huff.

"Of course you aren't."

The man let out a sigh, shaking his head. He seemed sad, she noted, a rather abrupt change in demeanor that left her confused.

"I knew you were distrustful of humans… but it appears you are more-so than I thought…" he muttered softly, but it didn't escape her hearing. Her frown deepened and her eyebrows furrowed.

"But you're different with the kids. I noticed, you know. You might have been trying to sound mocking, but in truth you were very careful with how you talked to Ryouma… And Hinoka tells me you gave her tips on how to best befriend a Pegasus when she told you she wanted to fly. Takumi and Sakura were both rough with you, and yet you didn't push them away. Why is that?"

She didn't answer, but Sumeragi gave her a satisfied nod as if he'd gotten the answer he wanted anyway.

Eun sighed, resisting the urge to tug at her hair.

"You're hopeless."

* * *

 _Jay: That is a cool idea I'll take into consideration (if Eun is a Manakete, that is hoho). Name-wise, I prefer Kamui so I'll be using that most likely, rather than using original names, as it might be confusing to people~ I've decided the gender of Kamui for both this series and OHY and they'll be different for the two. C:_


	15. Jyu-Go

" _Take a deep breath, hold it in… breathe out. There you go. One more time, Eun. Everything's fine, see?"_

* * *

When Ryouma couldn't sleep, he had a habit of going to the training grounds nearby to practice. Not only did it sharpen his senses and increase his skills, but it also worked as a way of losing energy so he could sleep easier. It was a habit not even his father was aware of – at least, Ryouma didn't think his father knew – and so it surprised him when one night he found someone else at the training grounds.

At first he wondered if his father had caught him and was going to scold him. After all, it was dangerous to be out alone, especially at night, but rather than his father's figure, he realized it was someone else once he got closer.

"Eien-sama..?" he mumbled with confusion. He knew she was roped into staying for more than a day, but he hadn't expected her to be anywhere remotely close to the training grounds considering it was usually crowded.

However, she really was there, right in front of him. Instead of answering his silent question of why she was there, Eien-sama simply waved him closer. Confused, he hesitated before he took a seat next to her on the grassy ground. The ground was a bit damp, no doubt due to the chilly air, but the light breeze was comforting rather than cold.

"It's a good place to think. Reminds me of home, especially the sky. It looks the same," she finally replied softly, her eyes never leaving the sky. Ryouma blinked, somewhat surprised he wasn't getting scolded, but nodded.

"Father said that the stars are all spirits," he found himself mentioning, expression morphing into a confused one when she huffed.

"I was the one who told him that in the first place…" he heard her mutter, which did bring a small smile to his lips.

"I figured as much, Eien-sama."

"Ah…"

"It's nice, thinking of it like that. It's… easier, knowing my mother is still watching over me," he found himself mumbling moments later, not really intending for her to hear. She did though, and let out a sigh.

"It _is_ nice, isn't it?"

He was silent after that, but he felt like he understood her just a little bit better afterwards.

* * *

He slept in the next day, but when his father had him do twice as many chores as punishment, he couldn't help but notice how all of the laundry was already mysteriously hung up, Eien-sama casually studying the clouds nearby.

(She stole his dessert during dinner though.)

* * *

 _Jay: No problem! ouo And yes… the little cheese of Hoshido as a Manakete would certainly be… interesting, haha…_

* * *

 _I'm having a lot of fun with this! Probably too much sometimes OTL Still, a lot of stuff is going on in my life and writing fluffy drabbles makes my daily life a lot more fun! Anyway! I hope you enjoyed today's drabble, and I feel like I should note that I think I have a pink lobster plushie buried underneath my laundry somewhere I should probably save when I get back home. Poor Ryouma must be feeling terribly pressured haha ^^''_

 _~Iscanox_


	16. Jyu-Roku

" _Fourteen, Eun. It's been fourteen years. Time sure goes by fast, doesn't it?"_

* * *

Eun let out a sigh, arms full of toddlers and her hair a sad mess. She hadn't come to Hoshido to babysit, she'd come because the cherry trees would be in bloom. Well, and possibly for other reasons, but she still refused to admit those to even herself.

And yet, despite her reasons she was stuck carrying around the tiny little Hoshidans and tutoring the older two. Really, if Sumeragi had planned for her to mother them since the beginning, she was definitely beating him up.

"Loosen your grip a little, your knuckles are white."

Ryouma obliged easily, and Eun had to admit she did enjoy the way Sumeragi twitched when his son listened to her without hesitation. Honestly, she could form a tiny army of minions if Ryouma's siblings were anything like him and spent enough time with her.

Not that she was planning on staying for much longer, something she'd decided on when Sumeragi had informed her of the date.

 _It's already that time of the year, huh… He'll come by soon, just like always…_

A tug on her hair by Takumi snapped her out of her unpleasant thoughts and she met the toddler's annoyed pout.

"Up!"

Eun sighed.

Toddlers and their demands.

* * *

 _There'll be a bonus uploaded alongside this! That bonus does contain possible spoilers for post-marriage Eun, so you're not required to read it if you don't want any spoilers!_

 _~Iscanox_


	17. Bonus

_Bonus_

* * *

 _Mother_

* * *

 _ **Contains possible spoilers(?) for post Eun marriage.**_

* * *

 _Shinonome loved his mother very much. That is not to say he didn't care for his father, but his mother was the one putting him to bed, the one playing with him, the one teaching him how to cook and do laundry. She was the one who taught him many things, and most of all she never once asked anything of him. He didn't need to be perfect, didn't need to be strong or clever, he didn't need to master the sword or be efficient in tactics. She didn't even care when his attempt to cook rice ended up a disaster, instead she'd simply wiped the soot off his face and told him they'd try again some other time._

 _Shinonome adored his mother. His mother, who'd hold him close when his nightmares kept him from sleeping, who'd take him flying simply because he asked her to, who loved him above all else, who brushed his hair each night. His mother, who stood tall no matter what, who reassured him that it didn't matter what he chose to do, she'd always be proud of him._

 _But Shinonome also worried for his mother, who spent each day hearing the whispers behind her back, who had to prove herself constantly for people to take her seriously. His mother, who had already outlived many, and who would continue to outlive her human friends, who would one day be alone._

 _And it scared him._

 _She didn't like crowds, didn't enjoy it when people clung to her – though Shinonome happily noted he was an exception – and he remembered her stories of the mountain. She'd been alone then, and he wondered, when his father died… when_ he _died, would she simply go back there? Isolate herself again?_

 _He wouldn't let it happen._

* * *

"… _Mother?"_

" _Hmm, what is it?"_

"… _I'm gonna live forever."_

"… _I see. We'll have to tug your ears out a bit so they look more like mine then, won't we?"_

" _Right! Wait-"_

* * *

 _A little bonus thing, because I got a bunch of plot bunnies that I simply couldn't wait to write._

 _Of course, this chapter is optional, but I hope those of you who read it enjoy it nonetheless! C:_

 _~Iscanox_


	18. Jyu-Nana

" _Seven is, in fact, as far from a magic number as you can get, Eun. The true magic rests not within numbers, but within our hearts. Remember that."_

The cherry blossoms were beautiful, Ryouma had always thought that, but they were common to him. He saw them each year, and while he felt melancholy knowing that today was the first time he'd watch the blossoms without his mother, he couldn't help but smile a little as Eien-sama hopelessly tried to keep her happiness at bay.

It was obvious that she was excited, considering she'd been itching to go outside all day into that one garden his father refused to show her to, but she still attempted to pretend everything was perfectly normal.

It was… nice, he thought, made her more… real. It was also rather comical when she tripped over Takumi – who, considering the look in his eyes, had laid down there on purpose – in her haste to get outside.

When they did reach their cherry blossom viewing garden, he had no doubt she was beyond contact. She looked absolutely entranced by the view, much like he himself used to be. Part of him hoped she wouldn't lose that look in her eyes, because Eien-sama seemed to be a very lonely person, and it would be nice if she could be happy more often.

His family remained in the garden for quite some time, but she remained even longer.

When she gave them all her real name that night as thanks for the beautiful memory, he couldn't stop grinning – even if he felt a bit miffed he'd been referring to her by a false name all this time.

His father promptly choked on his rice and passed out though.

Ryouma was starting to realize that perhaps, his father was a bit weird.

 _Jay: NEVERRRRR! (I'm really glad you like it!) Expect others in the future ;)_

 _I got married in Stardew Valley today. It was adorable, and when I got up one morning and left the house to see my husband on the porch, telling me he'd watered my crops and given my pet cat Chopin (Named after my favorite classical composer) water… well, to me it was just as precious as Lon'qu blocking a Lethality skill from killing Potato (Yes, my Lunatic MU was named Potato. It made for some wonderful dialogue.)._

 _All these things aside, I hope you enjoy this update!_

 _~Iscanox_


	19. Jyu-Hachi

" _I know you don't get along… but try, for me?"_

* * *

By the time Eun finally began her trek home, she'd had to wrestle toddlers off of her ankles and deal with Sumeragi's rather invasive questions – honestly, he was getting bolder ever since she'd told them her real name.

Eventually though, she'd been, ah, _allowed_ to leave – Takumi had a pretty strong grip and Sakura definitely took after her brother – and while she didn't particularly enjoy her trip back home or the main reason why she had to return, part of her felt some relief she could finally get some time alone. She couldn't completely deny that she'd had some fun during her visit to Sumeragi – she still couldn't believe he was a king of all things – and his family, but she never really got much in the way of privacy.

More than that though, she really wanted to stretch her wings again. Staying grounded for too long tended to make her restless, after all. She took after her father in that regard, her mother used to tell her. While she wasn't thrilled at the comparison, she couldn't deny that it was true.

Regardless, once she'd made it far enough from the capital, she grasped the stone hidden away in her pocket and with a soft sigh, Eun's figure was gone and in its place a sapphire dragon stood before taking flight into the skies.

And if anyone watching the blue dragon from afar thought there to be something melancholy about the action, they certainly didn't tell anyone.

* * *

 _Ren7720: It's more so that he, silly as he is, thought her name actually was Eien, and so he was caught off guard when it turned out it wasn't. Or perhaps he's heard Eun's name before, who knows~_

* * *

 _Jay: Mwahahah! :D I guess I take after Zero too much… And yes, Sebastian is a keeper indeed. Very precious. Having Potato marry Lon'qu who's the deftest potato peeler is still one of my best decisions haha… C':_

* * *

 _So, if it wasn't obvious before I suppose it's ever more so now~ Eun is indeed a Manakete. As for whether she's a hybrid or entirely a Manakete, who knows~? C: Stay tuned for tomorrow's episode 'Takumi toddles on!'. Juuust kidding~ c: But do enjoy the upcoming drabbles!_

 _~Iscanox_


	20. AU - Conquest and Fate

**Spoiler warning: This chapter contains major spoilers for chapter 25 of the Conquest path.**

* * *

 **Note: This is an AU chapter and is not canon to the story.**

* * *

 _Conquest and fate._

 _The black pillar cracks beneath it's weight._

* * *

"Ryou…ma?"

The sudden voice made Kamui jump back in shock. She was certain there had been no one else there just moments before, and yet, when she gazed upon her older brother's body, it was now cradled in the arms of the woman she vaguely remembered from her time in Hoshido. A feeling of shame spread through her chest upon realizing she didn't even know the woman's name.

This woman, whose eyes had lost their light, who was cradling Ryouma's body with a gentle care that could only mean they had been so very close, was a stranger to her.

Was she too, family? A lover?

His _wife_?

The light of the room seemed to catch onto the slim silver ring on her finger, as if to mock her.

Kamui felt sick.

She could hear the voices of her siblings from beyond the door behind her, but she couldn't bring herself to respond. How could she ever bring herself to speak, when another glance at the woman only deepened Kamui's guilt.

Not only did she rob the woman of her husband…

… but she'd robbed an unborn child of their father, too?

It hadn't been obvious at first glance, but now it seemed impossible not to notice the way the woman's stomach was enlarged, even if only slightly.

Her legs felt weak.

The woman grew silent, no longer whispering softly to herself. Tears began cascading down her cheeks, and Kamui wondered if she too had the right to cry, to rid herself of this horrible feeling. The anger in the woman's eyes told her that no, Kamui had no right.

"… How… how could you..? He believed… he believed in you… that you'd see reason… that you'd… He trusted you! Wished for nothing but for you to return to Hoshido and become family again! That's all he wanted! He risked so much… sacrificed more things than you could even understand, and you… this is how you repay the brother who fought to save you?!"

"I-I…"

Her mouth felt dry and she found it hard to breathe. Her siblings' voices grew louder and she could tell they were growing more worried by the second. Her body wouldn't move, though, and it felt as if a heavy weight was pressing down on top of her. The woman let out a heart-wrenching sob before she gently laid Ryouma's body down onto the floor once more.

The image before her held a sad beauty to it, and Kamui felt the urge to cry grow even stronger.

"I… I'm so… sorry…" she managed to whisper, head bowed in shame. She couldn't even bring herself to avoid the desperate punch aimed at her, accepting it without complaint.

"Your apology isn't going to change anything… you naïve child…" the woman muttered, and every word cut like a knife.

 _She's right… no matter how much I apologize… it won't undo anything…_

But it was all Kamui could do, even as the door behind her was smashed open and her siblings joined her at her side, weapons out and aimed at the woman before them.

Part of Kamui wished the woman had ran away, because it really was too heartbreaking, what happened then.

She knew that Garon would never allow the woman to leave the palace alive, but there had been hope that she could escape. But now, a lone woman facing the most powerful Nohr had to offer? Kamui could tell her siblings weren't eager for this fight.

Perhaps they'd noticed it too, the look on the woman's face, how utterly crushed she looked. No human with an ounce of pity would enjoy fighting someone like that.

Nobody moved for what felt like hours, before Garon gave the order for her execution. In the corner of her eye, she could see Leon hesitate and Camilla had a grim expression unsuited for her face. Kamui didn't even dare glance at Elise in fear of losing her composure completely, and Marx was gripping his sword so tightly she wondered if it would break.

The woman moved first, bringing forth a deep blue stone from her pocket. Kamui could feel it, the power pooling inside of it, before it seemed to erupt sending them all a few paces backwards. The woman was enveloped in a brilliant blue flower before its petals scattered, and in her stead was only a single sapphire blue scale.

Ryouma's body was nowhere to be seen.

She remembered then, the woman's name.

Kamui could breathe again.

* * *

 _But Eun couldn't._

* * *

 _DID SOMEBODY ASK FOR A HORRIBLY CRUEL AU DRABBLE?! No? Well… have one anyway! (I wholeheartedly dedicate this to you, Jay c': ) This is not canon, even by Fates standards, as things happen quite differently in the game, so don't worry!_

 _I'll make sure to write something fluffy next to make up for it though! As for why I'm throwing these AUs and bonuses at you when Eun and Ryouma aren't even lovers yet… well, I blame the plot bunnies… Yeah…_

 _Anyway, wasn't planning on a double update but… enjoy it anyways! Or don't… I guess?_

 _~Iscanox_


	21. Jyu-Kyu

"… _Do it. I know I deserve it. It's fine, Eun. Come at me with all your strength."_

* * *

The palace felt a bit emptier after Eun had left, Ryouma thought. He'd gotten used to her presence there, and he'd been hoping he could've gotten to know her a bit better before she left. Still, his father did say Eun would surely visit again sometime – and if she didn't, Ryouma did remember part of the way to her mountain at least – so he decided he could deal with it.

It'd just been easier to not think about his mother when Eun was there to distract him with weird facts and exciting stories about dragons – she seemed to like them very much – and heroes.

His siblings too, seemed downtrodden now that there wasn't a grumpy woman to keep them amused anymore.

Ryouma missed her.

… _I… I can't say I miss her buttered rice though…_

* * *

 _Jay: c': Hoho… Dangan Ronpa huh? I'll be cosplaying Celes for a convention in the beginning of April haha… A very good game, it is! C:_

* * *

 _Xenocanaan: How indeed~~_

* * *

… _Hmm, I don't really have anything witty to say today… :v Enjoy the drabble I suppose? Double update today though!_

 _~Iscanox_


	22. Ni-Jyu

" _That was just a tad bit excessive, don't you think? You need to work on your control."_

* * *

If there was one thing Eun truly couldn't stand in the world, it was the impromptu – and yet at the same time not impromptu – visits her father would pay her. She usually had an idea when they would happen, but it didn't make her frustration lessen when he'd barge through the roof of her underground abode.

"Dammit, I've already had to fix that once this month!"

"So~rry!"

She gritted her teeth, and her knuckles were white from how hard she was gripping her chair. Even Sumeragi was easier to deal with, she decided then, when her father pulled her into a breathtaking hug – literally, she couldn't breathe for a good ten seconds.

She didn't hate him, per se, but more so the fact that he lacked the concept of personal space and had little to no tact whatsoever.

 _Kami knows I'll never understand what you saw in him, mother…_

Letting out a sigh, she rolled her shoulders to regain feeling in them before sending her father a tired look.

"How was mother?"

His face seemed to mirror her own then, that same tired expression robbing him of his smile.

"She was well... I left her some flowers, her favorites of course, and made sure to polish her stone as always… You could come with me next time, you know…" he trailed off uncertainly, and Eun gave the same answer as always, shaking her head gently.

"I'll see her soon, but… not now. I haven't fulfilled my promise yet, and until I do… I can't face her. I know that's selfish, but I won't change my mind about this."

Her father let out a chuckle.

"I would never hope to argue with your stubbornness. You did get that from your mother, and I could never win against her either…"

They shared small smiles for a moment before her father's grew into a grin.

"So, a little birdie told me you've been out on an adventure… anything you want to tell your dear papa?"

"… We're having buttered rice tonight. I hope you're hungry."

"Wha-?! Eun please don't punish your papa like this! I was just curious and-! Ah, no, no put away the rice, I'm not hungry at all!"

She suddenly found herself missing Sumeragi's company just a little.

* * *

"ACHHOOO!"

"…Are you alright, father?"

* * *

 _Hints of backstory for Eun? Well, well, well… c:_

 _~Iscanox_


	23. Ni-Jyu-Ichi

" _What are you doing with that poor fish..? H-hey, don't throw it at me!"_

* * *

His father was in love.

Ryouma wasn't quite sure how to feel about it. Was he supposed to feel anything at all? If he was, then he supposed he'd failed at it, because his mind was strangely blank when he realized why his father was acting so strange. He'd seen the look on his face before, around his mother, hadn't he?

Days later when he'd pondered his discovery to himself properly, he became angry instead. Did his father not love his mother more than this? Was he replacing her? Had he ever loved his mother at all? Did he forget about her?

Ryouma wanted to ask his father so many questions, needed to, but whenever he had the opportunity, he couldn't find the words for it.

'Father,' he wanted to ask, 'do you not love mother anymore? Do you not love _us_ anymore?'.

But he was too scared of what his father's answer would be.

* * *

 _Jay: I'm not too sure… I guess they like the idea of an impossible couple, sort of? It's not really a ship I could ever get into, personally… My initial favorite was Leon, actually, but Celes just has a design I really adore + she likes gambling and I love poker, so~_

* * *

 _Moonwolf121: I'M SO GLAD YOU THINK SO! :D I'm really happy you like Eun, and I'll certainly do my best to keep doing what I'm doing! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well! (I'm doing the same, currently. May 20_ _th_ _feels so far away :'c)_

* * *

 _Lil' shrimp trying to be all grown up and dealing with all these difficult feelings make me a wee bit sad :'c Just makes me wanna hug him, you know? I seriously doubt he was perfectly okay with things right away, and so that's how I'll be writing him, but don't worry! He'll warm up to it all eventually c:_

 _~Iscanox_


	24. Ni-Jyu-Ni

" _I miss her too."_

* * *

Eun knew that Ryouma seemed to consider her someone to look up to, and that he possibly had just a tiny case of hero-worship for her. She also knew that he tended to act just a little more childish around her – if Sumeragi was to be believed, anyway – but today was definitely taking the cake.

He rushed to meet her as usual, but there was something distinctly wrong about it that Eun couldn't initially place. When it did hit her, she couldn't quite quell the slight worry she felt. Ryouma wasn't your average kid, after all, and unlike most he quite enjoyed sparring. So when Eun met the somewhat disgruntled gaze of his instructor – Sumeragi was busy, she presumed – she quickly realized something was wrong.

"Shrimp? Is something wrong?" Eun mumbled as softly as she could manage, forcing her stiffened body to relax. Comforting people had never been her thing, and how was she supposed to react when a kid threw himself at her waist?

Ryouma didn't really answer her, just burying his face in her stomach – was he crying? – and shaking his head slightly.

 _Should I take that as a no or..?_

Letting out a soft sigh, and shooing the grumpy instructor away because really she couldn't stand him, she carefully unlatched the little shrimp from her waist before crouching down in front of him. He wouldn't look her in the eye at first, but when she refused to budge he eventually raised his tearstained face and let out a miserable sniff.

Eun frowned, letting out another sigh before pulling the poor kid into a hug. She wasn't exactly comfortable, but she didn't really want Ryouma to cry either.

"It's fine if you don't want to tell me, but… Don't lie to me and say you're alright, when it's clear you're not."

He let out another sniff before nodding.

"Okay…"

* * *

"So is this Sumeragi's fault or do I have to beat up someone else?"

"… You can beat him up?"

"Of course. So it _is_ his fault?"

"… Can I watch you beat him up?"

"… You can bring your siblings too if you want."

"… 'kay."

* * *

 _I really just enjoy writing Ryouma fluff. If you think it's bad now, just wait, it'll increase in amount and fluffiness the further we get._

 _~Iscanox_


	25. Ni-Jyu-San

" _That's lovely, Eun… but perhaps you shouldn't… do that in here, okay?"_

* * *

Eun didn't know how to wield a sword, that much was obvious to Ryouma when she held it upside down and behind her rather than in front of her, but he didn't really have a chance to tell her before she lunged towards his father with a battle cry. Really, her form was terrible, her grip was all wrong and while she was somehow keeping up with his father – Ryouma figured it was thanks to her superior speed – it looked like she was losing.

Except, just when his father was about to land a fatal blow – which wouldn't have actually been fatal since they were using wooden swords – Eun was gone and…

"… Is that a dragon?!"

His father didn't stand a chance.

Ryouma's slight hero-worship for Eun also increased immensely that day.

* * *

"… Up!"

"… You are _not_ taking my toddler son flying."

"… Just try to stop me."

"Dammit Eun!"

* * *

 _Jay: SHE WILL NEVER SHOW MERCY! Rawr!_

* * *

 _RavenGoesToHeaven: Aww c': Thank you! I will try to keep updating daily (though there will be three days in April when I won't be able to!) so you won't have to go through bad dreams! More fluff is ON THE WAYYYY~!_

* * *

 _Eun: *Flies off into the sunset with Sumeragi's kids* LATER!_

 _Takumi should be named Takupi at this point. Lil' guy is obsessed with heights apparently. Eun reveals her dragon-ness! Hope you enjoy!_

 _~Iscanox_


	26. Bonus - Up

"E'n-chama?"

Eun blinked in surprise, halting her steps. Turning around slowly she gazed downwards to stare at the little toddler that was tugging at her tunic. Takumi had, for one reason or the other, decided that if his older siblings were calling her by an honorable title, so would he, and she couldn't help but feel like it was kind of adorable with how he tried to pronounce it. Still, it wasn't often he actually said much of anything else but demands when it came to her, so she was a tad confused.

"What is it, Takumi?"

The toddler let out a huff and pouted in what she presumed was an angry way, tugging at her tunic once more. Obliging his request – she really was beginning to know these kids far too well – she crouched down with a soft sigh. Takumi looked rather satisfied then, nodding to himself as if he'd achieved some great accomplishment. She resisted the urge to chuckle.

"Up!"

Eun's face morphed into one of displeasure.

 _Why is it always up?_

But, it wasn't as if she could stand the puppy eyes directed her way for long and so she picked him up easily, already well on her way to continue with her daily schedule.

Really, she should've learnt to expect this by now, as it was hardly the first time she'd been stuck carrying one of the toddlers around all day.

 _A glorified babysitter… this is what I've been reduced to?_

Her father would've been absolutely scandalized.

Eun couldn't bother and simply went with it instead, ignoring the weird looks she got as she started cooking her infamous buttered rice with one of the royal princes on her hip. She ignored the looks she got when she began stabbing a straw doll repeatedly with a spear too, this time slinging the little toddler onto her shoulders for a better vantage point – Kami knew she'd never accidentally hurt him, but he'd been going 'up! Up!' for the past hour and she couldn't stand it anymore.

She drew the line at Sumeragi's slack-jawed look though, because really that was just disturbing, and so the royal palace received a wonderful new Sumeragi shaped hole in the wall.

It did get a tad tiring when toddler number two began chanting 'up' as well.

When the last two joined the party, Eun wanted to do nothing else but sleep.

So she did.

* * *

Sumeragi couldn't help but admire the pile of children haphazardly strewn across the usually grumpy woman he considered his friend. Really, it was like a picture straight out of a book.

Now if only he could get them to bed as easily…

* * *

 _Some fluff?_

 _Some fluff._

 _~Iscanox_


	27. Ni-Jyu-Yon

" _This looks wonderful, Eun! You've really improved!"_

* * *

Letting out a sigh, Eun shook her head in exasperation. Was Sumeragi truly so oblivious to the consequences of his own actions? She didn't doubt that he'd loved his children's' mother, but she was an adult capable of seeing that, the kids weren't. Of course they were bound to think he'd completely moved on, that he didn't care as much as he did.

"You're an idiot."

As expected, he didn't take her insult too well, his lips tugging downwards into a frown and his eyebrows furrowed.

"That's not very nice to say… I don't believe I've done anything to deserve it either… nor did I deserve that sham you called a duel, either…"

Letting out a scoff, Eun shrugged.

"Shrimp is very upset with you, you know. As is Apple. The two small ones are too young to really understand it… but the older ones think that you didn't truly love their mother. I don't care if you send misty eyes towards another woman, but you could at least take some time to talk to your children about it," she explained, managing to keep her frustration with his obliviousness to a minimum. Really, people in love were weird.

"... I… didn't know they thought of it that way… I suppose I should speak with them…"

"You _suppose_ , huh… Really, who in their right mind thought it to be a good idea for you to breed…"

"H-hey! Don't shake your head at me! When were you going to inform me about your… condition..? Errr… r…race?"

"… You didn't exactly ask."

"… Point taken."

"Now shoo, go talk to your kids."

"I have a very important meeting-"

"I'll take care of it. What outcome do you want? Rare, medium or well done?"

"… Please don't cook our allies…"

"I'll try. Now get going before I decide to have lobster tonight."

"… Any deal that's favorable for us is acceptable."

"Got it."

* * *

The sound of her hand slamming into the table echoed around the room. Everyone was silent, and she could swear one of them looked ready to wet himself. She was winning, and they knew it.

"Any objections?"

Heads shook all around the room.

"That's what I thought."

She was still frying that jerk that kept interrupting her earlier though.

Surely Sumeragi wouldn't miss one stuck up noble, right?

* * *

 _Jay: I might just draw that… haha c':_

* * *

 _Moonwolf121: Oh my, I'm glad c': I shall do my best! (There's going to be angst and I'm both looking forward to it and dreading it~)_

* * *

 _SakuraDreamerz: I'm glad you like it! (and you totally should! Toddler!Takumi for the win!)_

* * *

 _RavenGoesToHeaven: I try, I try *bows* I'm glad Miracle worked for you! Enjoy some moar fluff in today's bonus!_

* * *

 _Xenocanaan: Soon… Mwahahah c:_

* * *

 _Eun should definitely be the ruler obv. She knows how to deal with annoying people. And yes, I'm aware she probably wouldn't really be allowed to make these decisions, but it's not like Sumeragi was there to protect them, and she might have been too intimidating, who knows~ ALSO WHERE DID YOU ALL COME FROM? I GO TO BED AND WAKE UP TO TONS OF EMAILS-_

… _Goodness… c:_

 _~Iscanox_


	28. Bonus - Ancient

**Post-marriage Eun spoilers.**

* * *

 _Ancient_

* * *

"Mother… I have a question…"

Blinking, Eun sent her son a nod, urging him to go on. She didn't mind teaching him things after all, so whenever he asked her questions she usually got an excuse to teach him something Ryouma would be annoyed with later. Like when he asked her where babies came from and then wouldn't stop glaring at his father for weeks afterwards because of her explanation.

"I… I was wondering… when is your birthday? You've never told me and… I asked dad but he didn't know either…" he asked with some hesitation, as was the norm when it came to her age in any way. She hadn't quite figured out how to fix that just yet.

As for her birthday…

"Well… truth is I simply can't remember it," was her answer, and while it didn't seem to surprise Shinonome that much, he did look a little sad about it. She did make a big deal about his own birthday whenever if came around, so perhaps that was why.

"… Can… can we make up one for you..?"

Eun wasn't exactly sure why it was so important, but she had no real reason to say no.

"… Sure?"

"… Okay, good…"

"… Is something wrong?"

Her son's face grew red and while she expected denial, he nodded vigorously instead.

"Of course! You've always told me that the day I was born is important and precious _because_ I was born on that day! And… and if you don't have a birthday… how am I supposed to celebrate the fact that… my precious mother was born…" he trailed off uncertainly, looking rather embarrassed with himself. Eun couldn't help but blush, feeling rather flattered by her son's words, a soft smile on her face. Without hesitation she pulled him close for a hug, ignoring his surprised squeak, letting out a hum.

"Well, we can't have that, I suppose…"

* * *

Of course, the rather nice feeling Eun had gotten was brutally torn to pieces the next day when her nephew decided to ask how old she was turning.

* * *

Ryouma willingly left for Nohr to negotiate more trade routes without hesitation.

He didn't think his stomach could handle any more buttered rice.

* * *

 _Fluff? Fluff. HOW OLD COULD EUN BE, HMM? Well, the world might never find out, haha… And you know… I actually happen to like rice with butter on it, but even I would probably get bored of it with how often Eun would use it as punishment…_

 _If anyone is going "Wait this doesn't quite seem like the Shinonome I know!" then you'd be correct..? Since we're not there yet, I can't actually explain in detail why he might be quite different, but let's just say Eun has a lot to do with it ;)_

 _~Iscanox_


	29. Ni-Jyu-Go

" _Wonderful, truly, but that glare of yours is rather nasty…"_

* * *

Ryouma blinked slowly, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. His face was, thankfully, already red from his fever, or he feared his esteemed Eun would've teased him for it. Really, he wasn't sure what to do, and only half of his muddled thoughts were due to his sickness. It wasn't every day a dragon forced you to rest on her lap, after all.

It was nice, in a way, being looked after by someone other than the maids for once, but it was also a bit sad. He loved his mother dearly, but it reminded him far too much about how little she'd been able to dote on him before her passing. He didn't blame her, the younger needed her far more than he did, but he couldn't help having felt envious.

Remembering his mother, remembering his envy, it only made him sadder.

He suddenly felt even more relieved Eun couldn't see his face, too busy watching the cherry blossoms outside, because the expression upon it was surely miserable.

"… My mother used to tell me this story when I was around your age… about a prince who fell in love with the sun-"

"The sun..?"

Eun let out a snort, shaking her head.

"I reacted the same way the first time I heard it. Anyway, the prince obviously realized that he had a problem, since he couldn't even gaze at the sun without hurting his eyes. But he truly did adore the sun, and so… one morning as he watched the sunset, he took a knife and… well, you know," she made a vague motion towards her eyes at this point. "But… it didn't stop there, you see. He fell into a deep depression, because now he couldn't stare at the sun at all. He realized he'd acted rashly, and he regretted his actions, but more than anything… he realized how utterly stupid he had been and that he needed to stop being such a dumb eavesdropper before a _sword_ accidentally impales him!"

His father barely managed to avoid the butter knife aimed at his hiding spot, and Ryouma resisted the urge to laugh, because really, even with the force she'd thrown the knife, it was made of _wood_ and wouldn't even dent his father's armor.

Still, he felt a bit upset the story had been interrupted. Eun sighed and sent the direction his father had left in a sour glare.

"Honestly, he makes me his glorified babysitter and yet he keeps doing this crap, honestly…"

"… I'm not… I'm not a baby…"

"… I never said you were. Now, what do you think was the actual moral of the story I just told you?"

"… Don't be stupid and rash?"

"What else?"

"… Stare too hard at the sun and you'll go blind?"

"… What else?"

"… I'm not sure, Eun-san…"

"… I see. Well, you're not wrong, but… perhaps you'll figure it out when you're older. For now though, nap time."

And while Ryouma did want to protest, it felt awfully nice having Eun run her hand through his hair while humming a tune he didn't recognize.

Ah well, one short nap couldn't hurt, could it?

* * *

 _White Rose Phantom: O-oh my, you're making me blush c': I'm so glad you enjoy them!_

* * *

 _Ren7720: I love buttered rice, but too much rice is usually bad for the stomach as well as the fact that having to eat it all the time might go from enjoyable to torture. But no, it's not bad, so to say c:_

* * *

 _RavenGoesToHeaven: Mwahahah, Eun's gotta raise her son right, don't she? C; (I'm glad you do!) And yes, my… buttered rice is essentially just rice with butter. I used to binge eat that stuff in school because the rice didn't taste anything without butter mixed in~ Nowadays I prefer béarnaise gravy with rice instead though~ I will! :D_

* * *

 _SakuraDreamerz: Oh my… she totally could X'D Either throw it at people or force the enemies to eat it… poor things!_

* * *

 _I'm BACK BABY! I've been busy cleaning up an apartment (convention this weekend and having people over so it had to be done ;; ), getting some more stuff together for my Charlotte cosplay and shamelessly getting addicted to Fire Emblem 12 (Marth's support is one of the greatest things and clearly the whole bathing thing+ avatars are genetic considering Chrom's support as well…) and I'm very sorry for not updating! Regular updates will hopefully commence tomorrow, but do note I won't be updating at all between April 1_ _st_ _and 3_ _rd_ _due to the convention!_

 _~Iscanox_


	30. Ni-Jyu-Roku

" _You'll grow up to become strong. I'm sure of it."_

* * *

Eun often wondered if she left the castle for a longer period of time and came back, would things be different? Would she forget the time and return to a castle of strangers? She didn't like entertaining such thoughts, because they tended to make her… sad?

 _Yeah… I don't want to come back here and find that they're all gone… Even that idiot Sumeragi… why'd you all have to nestle your way in here…_

Letting out a sigh, she stared at the eldest of the kids as he somewhat begrudgingly sparred with his father. Sumeragi wasn't a bad parent, so to say, but it was obvious he still wasn't quite sure how to be a father. Didn't help that it seemed to be the general opinion among the men she knew that talking about feelings especially was ridiculous.

Pride was both a boon and a curse at times, she figured.

"… Your underwear is showing, lobster-sama."

Sumeragi, ever the fool he was when it came to Eun, halted in his tracks to see if, indeed, his underwear was visible. His son didn't hesitate, however, and made sure to smack his father good for his slip in attention.

Eun was telling the truth though, as soon became evident, when a maid came running outside only to faint at the sight of Sumeragi's loincloth.

Really, Eun just couldn't understand how anyone would want to wear that hideous thing.

* * *

 _Little does Eun know, all the Hoshido men seem to wear loincloths. Oh joy. Ryouma's gonna need to change that or poor little Shinonome is never gonna get born._

 _Also uploaded earlier than usual, because I'm really tired and need to get up early tomorrow to prepare for my friend and her friend that's coming over as well as battle with my Charlotte wig with my sister, so I'm off to bed after this!_

 _~Iscanox_


	31. Ni-Jyu-Nana

" _Sometimes you think too hard about things. It's one of your greatest flaws really…"_

* * *

Ryouma was frowning. Eun had left again, and while he knew she had her reasons he'd sort of been hoping she'd had stayed longer. At least… until his father's new interest had left.

Assuming she would leave.

He had a feeling she wouldn't.

She was nice, he supposed, and it was kind of cute how her daughter would trail after him alongside his other siblings, but Ryouma still felt odd about it all. This Mikoto wasn't _his_ mother, and he wasn't sure if he could act like she was.

With Eun it was easier. She wasn't his mother, nor his sister and definitely not his father's lover – Ryouma had to fight back the heaves at even imagining such a thing – she was just Eun. Well, not _just_ Eun as she was the strongest person he knew – his father sneezed nearby and glanced around in confusion – and she could even transform into a _dragon_ , but she wasn't… complicated? Ryouma nodded to himself, oblivious to the strange looks the rest of the people around the table gave him, letting out a soft huff.

He didn't really try to converse much, because he couldn't think of anything to make the awkward tension disappear. It'd been like that for days now. His father was oblivious to it, but then his father was madly in love, wasn't he?

 _Maybe this is why Eun left…_

He wanted to escape the strange atmosphere too.

* * *

 _Lil' shrimp is having trouble adjusting to things! ;A; Sorry for the really big delay with uploading this. I've been tired since the convention and I've been rushing to finish some things and I attempted to apply for a school and stuff but it all went down the drain OTL Anyway, updates will be regular from now on!_

 _~Iscanox_


	32. Ni-Jyu-Hachi

" _The future is only as bright as we allow it to be."_

* * *

Eun knew that if she had to pick between watching Sumeragi send his new loved one doe eyes or act the glorified babysitter she was usually pushed to be, the latter was far more appealing. But she'd promised her… _friend_ to give the woman a chance, and so the Manakete held her urge to heave back and promptly did her best to ignore Sumeragi entirely. Mikoto did send her a sympathetic look – she was clever, something Eun could approve of – and a soft smile.

"I've heard a lot about you, Eun-san."

"I've heard _too_ much about you, Mikoto-san."

Sumeragi let out some sort of whine. He was ignored.

"Ah… yes, he does tend to talk quite a lot, doesn't he?"

Perhaps she wasn't that bad after all.

Well, if her blatant messing with Sumeragi was anything to go by, anyway.

 _But… there's definitely something strange about her… and about that kid too… I just can't figure out what it is…_


	33. Ni-Jyu-Kyu

" _For a moment there I thought I was gonna get roasted… Sheesh."_

* * *

Ryouma wasn't really sure what he'd done right, but apparently he'd done something impressive because otherwise he couldn't see a reason why he was soaring through the air on top of a dragon. Unless Eun just wanted to upset his father, which was also an okay reason, he figured.

Ryouma could definitely understand it now, why Eun kept telling him that the sky was amazing in its endlessness. It felt like he could just keep going forever and not find the end of the vast blue surrounding them. He found himself letting out a breathless laugh, arms loosening their grip slightly around Eun's scaly neck. It… wouldn't really be good if he accidentally hurt her, after all.

Soon they were sailing through the air at a slower speed, gliding rather than diving, and Ryouma dared to loosen his grip entirely, glancing around eagerly.

"This is amazing…" he found himself mumbling, a smile on his lips and his eyes glowing with happiness. It was at least a hundred times better than simply sitting on his father's shoulders, that's for sure.

"This isn't even the best part," Eun spoke from below him, her voice sounding a bit different, but hers nonetheless. Ryouma couldn't help but send her a confused look though, unsure of what could be better. Well, not that she could see his look sent her way, but regardless she seemed to understand his confusion.

"Hold on tight, okay?"

He obliged easily, well aware that he'd probably fall off for what she had planned otherwise, and once she dove practically straight down, he knew he'd been right to listen. The wind was howling and to be honest, his ears were kind of hurting, but it also felt exhilarating.

 _Would flying on a Pegasus be the same..?_

He was snapped out of his thoughts when they suddenly stopped going down, and in a way he was glad they did because if Eun had kept diving they would've gone underwater.

But now? Now they were soaring just above the water's surface, and while he'd considered the view up above as beautiful, this was breathtaking.

Eun was right. _This_ was the best part.

* * *

 _Spent most of yesterday sleeping (thus no update yesterday, though I did dream I updated haha…), and today I'm writing while on painkillers, so if anything turns out weird, you know why!_

 _Enjoy the fluff! C:_

 _~Iscanox_


	34. San-jyu

" _If you don't respect yourself, how can you expect others to respect you?"_

* * *

"…"

The young girl kept staring, and Eun found it unnerving. There was something off about 'Kamui' but she couldn't quite figure out what it was. And not knowing unnerved her. So she avoided the little girl as well as she could without anyone realizing it – except, perhaps the girl's mother, but she seemed to think it was just how Eun was with strangers – but of course karma was a very certain thing and she was suffering its effects now.

Babysitting the newest addition to the family was not Eun's ideal way to spend her time, but she'd been given little choice.

Kamui wasn't a bad kid, quite the opposite really, always aiming to please, quiet and obedient, but… If anything, it only put Eun more on edge.

 _I can't believe I'm this paranoid about a kid…_

Letting out a snort, part of her felt amused upon seeing the confused look on the girl's face.

"What's the best way to cook a lobster?"

"… W-what?"

Letting out a sigh, Eun shook her head.

"Nothing…"

* * *

The remaining hour was spent in silence, and as Sumeragi entered the room it was to the sight of Eun of praying.

For what though, he didn't know.

Of course, he didn't notice how her hair was a few inches shorter, or the sneaky grin his foster-daughter sent the dragon.

* * *

 _Woah, what's this? AN UPDATE?! WOAAAH?! This was supposed to be out ages ago and I apologize greatly for delaying it so long orz please forgive me everyone. Fates has taken up my time in combination with commissions, working, and a bunch of personal issues that are thankfully dealt with goshdarnit._

 _And Fire Emblem 7. And it's hot lords and hotdads and hot almost everyone UGH._

 _Updates should be more regular from now on! Thank you for your patience, and please enjoy today's updates! C:_


	35. San-jyu-ichi

" _If you ever feel lonely, remember that she's always with you, okay?"_

* * *

Eun had become fairly well known around the castle, and she wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad thing. Sure, people mostly stayed out of her way, but there was the odd one every once in a while that deemed her a threat to the royal family and attempted to, ah… remove her from the premises.

She would typically just smack them around a bit – something Sumeragi scolded her for each time – but never before had they grouped up on her.

Didn't they know not to corner a dragon, lest you be slain?

 _Ah, but of course… they don't know I'm a dragon… do they?_

After all, the few that did know avoided her like the plague – or adored her, as was the case with a certain couple of kids.

Still, the people in front of her had seen little battle, some of them didn't even look keen on fighting her, and she could swear one of them looked ready to wet himself. Not a threat, she noted to herself, because they really didn't look like one.

So she hadn't been taking them very seriously and had tried to keep the noise and destruction to a minimum – especially considering she knew that Takumi and little Sakura were napping a mere two rooms from there – when one of them, the leader no doubt, had pulled out a weapon that sent shivers down her spine.

Eun didn't fear many things. Didn't need to. Dragons had few things that could truly harm them after all, especially one as experienced as herself.

But a wyrmslayer was one of few things she could hardly even stand the sight of.

And she paid for her hesitance in blood.

Letting out a grunt – because she really didn't want any of the kids to wake up and see this – she took a leap backwards, gritting her teeth and attempting to ignore the cut on her leg. It wasn't debilitating, but it hurt nonetheless and dammit, why was Sumeragi never around when this crap happened?

Their success only seemed to spur the group on further and Eun wondered if she could seriously get away with putting a permanent stop to them-

"E'n-chama?"

The entire hallway seemed to freeze. A tiny toddler rubbing the sleep out of his eyes stood in the nearby doorway, his voice confused. Eun swallowed, glancing between her attackers and Takumi, suddenly feeling a lot less confident about anything. She didn't want the kids to get involved with this!

"G-go back to sleep, Takumi," she managed to utter in a strained voice, carefully attempting to hide the cut on her leg. Her plan failed fairly quickly when his eyes widened and she cursed in her head.

And then he screamed, and suddenly the entire castle seemed to be there.

She was glad the one of the receiving end of Sumeragi's ire wasn't her, because the look on his face made even her hesitant.

Eun found herself begrudgingly respecting both the toddler and the father then, because really, while they hadn't necessarily saved her life, they'd stood up for her in their own ways.

Even if their tears and their snot weren't very appreciated in the aftermath.


	36. San-Jyu-Ni

" _This is pretty nice. I like it."_

* * *

Ryouma found himself dizzy and his breaths came out in loud huffs, but he continued to strike at the training dummy without relenting. Eun had been hurt, after all. He needed to get stronger, and he needed to get stronger fast.

And yet, no matter how much he seemed to train, it felt like he made no progress, and he wasn't sure why. He couldn't be at his limit, he simply couldn't, after all he had so much growing left to do!

But when his father spoke to him that night, he was informed that he _had_ reached his limit.

"You're young… and so your strength, your speed… it's limited. Until you grow older, there is only so much progress you can make. There's nothing shameful about that, Ryouma… I understand how you feel, but driving yourself to exhaustion isn't the answer."

The young prince wasn't sure how he felt about it, to be honest. Part of him agreed that his father had a point, but the other part of him kept insisting he needed more strength _now_.

"… I just… I don't want her to get hurt… but I'm not strong enough to protect her…"

His father sighed, a deep and heavy sigh, before ruffling Ryouma's hair.

"We'll all ensure this won't happen again, so don't worry so much."

His father's words didn't ease his heart, but he did appreciate it nonetheless.


	37. San-Jyu-San

" _Fourteen, right? Just six more then…"_

* * *

Eun had her eyes closed, comfortably resting on her stomach on a straw-mat in one of the smaller rooms. Ryouma was seated to her left, writing something with careful brush strokes, lost in his own world. Occasionally he'd let out a frustrated grunt, but for the most part all was quiet.

She'd been snoozing to and from most of the day with Ryouma's silent company, making no real effort to talk. Today was a resting day and really, if she hadn't been at the castle, she probably would've slept for days rather than hours.

The next time she woke it was to a warm presence at her side. A quick glance confirmed it was a certain shrimp who'd curled up next to her. Eun let out a soft snort and shook her head before closing her eyes once more, lost in dreamland again.

* * *

Sumeragi found himself wondering if his kids sleeping with Eun was becoming a habit and frankly, if he should be concerned about it.

… _Nah._

Surely she wouldn't corrupt them with her lazy ways, right?

* * *

 _I'm BACK~! Personal life and various other things kept me busy and killed my motivation but I've returned and intend to stick around! Enjoy this drabble and expect more soon! :)_

 _~Iscanox_


	38. San-Jyu-Yon

" _I miss him. I miss him so much. It's like all of me isn't here anymore. Will he ever come back?"_

* * *

Letting out a long yawn, Eun hoisted the two toddlers in her arms up a bit more, settling them comfortably on her hips. Takumi was starry-eyed, staring at everything with a child's fascination and curiosity while little Sakura was fast asleep, letting out soft snores. Eun wasn't alone with the toddlers though, having Kamui tugging at her dress – Sumeragi had insisted she wear it – and Hinoka chatting happily with her. Ryouma was leading the group silently from the front, though he'd glance back at them every once in a while to make sure no one was left behind.

The supposed plan was to visit a nearby lake, or so she'd been told, but it was becoming fairly obvious they were either lost or the goal was something else. Her question was soon answered however.

"… Did father give me the wrong directions..?" she could hear Ryouma mutter softly from the front. And really, while part of Eun felt sorry for him, she couldn't stop herself from snorting out loud, watching Ryouma jump in surprise. When he turned around to look at her, the look in his eyes told her he'd figured out she heard him and his cheeks were red with a blush.

They did find their way eventually however, if mostly because Eun grew frustrated at some point and decided that transforming and letting the kids fly with her was a safe and sane option.

* * *

"What if one of them had fallen off?!"

"They're not you, last I checked."

"…"

* * *

 _Lighthearted plotless fluff for everyone out there. Hope you enjoy~_

 _Next week the chapter might be delayed due to extra stuff I've got to do!_

 _~Iscanox_


	39. San-Jyu-Go

" _You can't get lost if you never walk, but then… where's the fun in that?"_

* * *

"… This isn't going to work forever, Sumeragi."

The look Eun sent him was one of frustration, and the air around her seemed to scream exhaustion. And how could he disagree with her statement? Despite his reassurances to the people working within the castle, despite how he made certain any wrong-doers were thrown out of the castle, those who knew of Eun's race simply wouldn't stop looking at her with suspicious gazes.

And it was wearing her down, merely the knowledge of it. He'd noticed it long ago, but had hoped things would change for the better. That he'd have the power to change the minds of his people. For them to understand.

"I know, friend. I know…"

 _But you bring joy to my life, and that of my family. I don't want you to leave._

Sumeragi wondered, though, if his selfishness would bring about disaster.

 _I truly hope not._

 _Let me fix this._

* * *

 _(The delay was not supposed to be this long! DX Blame Breath of The Wild for being released, and then I applied to beta-test a thing and got the part, so I've been working… Moreover I've been having some issues related to body pain since December and it's gotten worse recently (going to the doctor next week) so it's kept me from writing. But, good news! There'll be a double update this coming weekend to make up for it! C: )_

 _Can't always be fluff, am I right? We're going to be having some serious chapters for a little while. I hope you still enjoy it though! Also, Sumeragi POV!_

 _~Iscanox_


End file.
